


Humans

by Giant_Woman



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, sweet parenting fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 20:23:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6165643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giant_Woman/pseuds/Giant_Woman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steven is having some big feelings and Pearl has to figure out what to say to comfort him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Humans

“Pearl?” Steven’s voice is so soft, quieter than I would ever expect. I turn to look at him, and there are tears in his eyes. Steven cries easily, all the time, for reasons I can only imagine must be uniquely human. But to hear the shaking in his voice, those big eyes deadly serious behind the tears, that is absolutely frightening. Clearly something is very wrong. Immediately, I reach for him, but for some reason he pulls the arm I’m reaching for away from me, back into him.

“No, pearl. Do you hate me?” I panic; The concept of human parenting is so foreign to me that I can’t be sure I haven’t messed something up. I don’t know what I could have done to my baby to make him feel that way. 

“How could you ever think that?” I ask, fighting to keep my voice quiet and soft, bending down to Steven’s level.

“It’s my fault that my mom’s not here!” He’s yelling suddenly “If it weren’t for me, she’d be here and you’re always so sad that she’s gone. Wouldn’t it be better if I’d just never been born?!” I can feel myself shattering. My baby. My precious, beautiful baby. I don’t know how I ever could have made him think that I felt that way. I grab Steven, pull him into me, squeezing my arms tight around him. 

“Steven, I love you. I love you more than you’ll ever know.” He starts sobbing, and the way he’s tearing my emotions open is so overwhelming that I don’t even mind when the tears pouring down his cheeks start soaking my shirt. What can I say? What can I do to take this pain away from him?

“But mom-”

“That has nothing to do with how I feel about you. Steven, I love you. You are my baby. I love your smile, your laugh, your thoughts. Steven, sweetheart, it is not your fault that your mom is gone. And I miss Rose more than I can ever say, but, baby, that never means I don’t love you, or that I think you’re to blame for her being gone.”

“But she was so wonderful and amazing and perfect and I’m just this human!”

“Oh, Steven, If your mother taught me anything, it's that humans are the most wonderful thing in the world”


End file.
